


Memories

by Vagabond_Sunshine



Series: A Hunter's Travels [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond_Sunshine/pseuds/Vagabond_Sunshine
Summary: The story of how Vagabond remembered Kebechet





	Memories

“Osiris has adapted some of the technology of the Forest to his own purposes, we’re going to run into some of his reflections,” Sagira said smoothly appearing before Vagabond briefly.

 

“Reflections?” The hunter asked in return looking down the side of the path they were on. Starring straight down into the gaping hole that appeared to swallow any trace of light shown into it.

 

“They’re copies of himself,” the ghost replied looking back. “Made so he can explore multiple pathways at once. And yes, I am aware this makes Osiris seem like an egomaniac. But don’t worry, he is.”

 

Vagabond could almost hear the smile in Sagira’s voice. She shook her head climbing up large winding stones. “Something in my gut tells me you’re right.”

 

“Y’know, for someone I just met, you sound really familiar, have we crossed before?” the ghost asked moving around the hunter as she reached the top of the chasm. She stepped into a red lit ring to open a containment field around a small spire. Her shoulders shrugged, “Could have.”

 

The ring slowly began to turn white. The box vanishing, Vagabond being allowed to shoot and destroy the spire. “Send word: Sagira has returned!” boomed a voice making the hunter nearly jump from her boots.

 

Scout rifle raised she looked around quickly before a golden light appeared. Taking the form of a person, Osiris, or at least, a reflection. “Sagira! You shouldn’t be here. And you’ve brought someone new with you.”

 

“Who? Oh her? Get this— she’s a friend of Ikora’s.”

 

“Begrudgingly,” Vagabond muttered looking at the reflection, she watched it vanish to reappear across the stone plates that appeared.

 

“Okay, hold on,” Sagira ordered stopping before the guardian. “I know your voice.”

 

“You’re gonna know a lot more of it, scoot,” came the reply as Vagabond pushed aside the ghost making it across the plates, only to see more of the reflections appear. She studied them, however brief. So that was what Osiris looked like now? Minus the glowing gold light that was. Vagabond wouldn’t be lying if she said she knew nearly nothing of this man other than the fact he was a Warlock and a banished hero to the city.

 

Granted, when she was brought back by Demon at Twilight Gap she had met him. Talked with him even about the Vex and Fallen, even the Hive with Tolland. But she knew nothing more. Even then he acted as if he knew her, hell everyone did, like they knew her before she died.

 

Shaxx had made that blatantly clear, trying to jog the memories. But they were just as they were now, grainy and blurred images in her head. There for a moment and gone again. A headache more like it.

 

“No, seriously, who are—”

 

“Osiris sent you away for your own safety. Your presence here puts everything at risk,” a reflection said appearing right before Vagabond. Had she not stopped due to Sagira she would have ran right into it.

 

The ghost turned to the reflection, spinning her panels in anger, “Well guess what? He needs me.” This ghost was saucy, Vagabond found it amusing, smiling beneath her helmet pressing on. She watched more reflection appear and congregate together.

 

“New timelines are expanding. We must create Reflections to explore them.”

 

Most of the reflections vanished then. Leaving only one standing there expectantly. 

Vagabond needed to stop, head throbbing in pain. This scene seemed so familiar. 

Something from her past. She stepped back once, twice, her spine hitting a wall as she slid down it gripping her helm tightly dropping the weapon she carried.

 

“Guardian?” Sagira asked looming in closely. “What’s going on with you?”

 

The words sounded so distant. Like faint whispers nearly buried by screams and echoes in the hunter’s skull. Vagabond had learned not long after her first death after coming back, the screams were her own. It had been Shaxx or Mister, her lover, to chase the thoughts away. Whatever demon in her mind shrinking from their comfort.

 

Now she was alone in this attack  
.  
Her vision became tunneled. Covered by flashing memories. Some of an awoken woman she didn’t know. Some of Osiris. But why? Some were of carnage; a village being raided. Bodies everywhere.

 

Air, she needed air. Despite her lungs drinking deep of what her helm offered she was trying to rip it off. It was too tight. Suffocating. The airlock clicked as she punched under her chin for it. The piece of armor being thrown between her boots.

 

She held the sides of her head, trying to level her breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. She could hear Shaxx’s voice repeat in her head. It’ll be okay, focus on the light. Mister’s voice filtered through. The screams stopped. The flashing images fading. Grey eyes lightening slightly back to reality, seeing Sagira looking up at her from the ground.

 

“Kabetchet?” she asked lowly.

 

The hunter stiffened at the name. That name. The images came back. She closed her eyes tight, almost screwing them permanently shut. That name, her name, different voices repeated it over and over. Some happy, others out of fear, and one out of anger. She held her hands over her ears. They wouldn’t stop.

 

The hunter felt hands over her own, making her raise her head slowly. She dared to open her eyes, it was a Reflection. Kneeling before her, it’s head tilted out of curiosity. “Send word: The daughter of Osiris is here.”

 

The Reflection’s voice was gentle. Soft almost as if he was worried it would trigger another attack. But… Vagabond had to replay what he said once or twice. The memories became clearer. Brighter even. Osiris was in most of them, smiling down at her or showing her a book. Some of the memories showed him walking away. She had to have been a child by the size of her own hands reaching for him. 

The hunter felt a thumb run just under he left eye. The awoken like mark she carried there. Ikora had explained it to her many times. A symbol of protection, yet she could not tell how the hunter got it.

 

Vagabond was being pulled to her feet next, shouldered by the reflection. “Neither of you should be here,” it commented pulling her along toward a long hall. 

“Where is the real Osiris?” Sagira asked floating near Vagabond’s shoulder. 

“You cannot go to him Sagira, and due to your current state, Kabetchet, neither can you.” 

“Wait,” the hunter jerked from the Reflection. “You know me, my name,” She croaked out, voice stinging from moments prior. “What am I…? What happened to me?” 

The reflection was quiet, before he turned vanishing like the others. A new one appeared walking up behind and past Vagabond. “You are a half awoken, Osiris did all he could to prevent you becoming a guardian.”

“Six Fronts,” Sagira murmured. 

Vagabond looked down at her boots, it was amazing how one word could pull several of her memories together. For better or worse. She remembered Six Fronts. And a day before, when she had warned the city of the transmission she decoded. The fight she had with her father. 

She swallowed hard, blinking away tears that came to her eyes. “I-i… By the light what have I done…” 

She looked up to the Reflection and Sagira. “I said I hated him,” she confessed. “I died because I was too stupid to listen.” 

She wanted to curl up on herself, to disappear into nothing. Vagabond wasn’t a guardian in that moment, not the one who killed Atheon, Oryx or even Ghaul. She was Kabetchet, the little halfling driven by a want to be accepted by people over her family. Vulnerable and lost. “I… I have to find my dad…” 

“Dont' worry, Kebe. We’ll do it together,” Sagira bumped a panel to the Hunter’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! One WIP down more to go!


End file.
